The invention relates to an arrangement of a suspension and of a rail, in particular for suspending a travel and/or carrier rail of a suspension track, a suspended conveyor or a lifting gear on a travelling mechanism or frame, having a tension element which supports the rail at one end in the region of a profile head by means of a mounting element, said head being substantially c-shaped in cross-section and forming at the top a gap extending along a longitudinal center plane of the rail.
European patent document EP 1 928 777 B1 discloses a device for suspending a rail which is used in particular for suspending a travel rail of a suspended conveyor or a lifting gear on a travelling mechanism or a frame. The device comprises a tension element which supports the rail at one end by means of a mounting element. The mounting element has a support element which widens and extends at least partially in the longitudinal direction of the rail and engages around a Y-shaped profile head of the rail from the outside in a clamping manner. The support element can be easily mounted at any location of the rail. For this purpose, mounting parts of the support element are assembled and clamped to the Y-shaped profile head by means of screws. The tension element comprises a lower bore for a bolt which is attached by means of the mounting element. The bolt has the lower bore extending therethrough and is mounted on the tension element via a ball-like joint, in particular via a spherical plain bearing. In the exemplified embodiment of FIGS. 11 to 13 a suspension is described in which the mounting element consists of a frame-shaped mounting part which is slid from one end into a T-shaped groove of the rail. Alternatively, provision is made that the mounting part is placed onto the rail head from the top and slot nuts attached to the mounting part then protrude from the top into the T-shaped groove and are then rotated by 90 degrees in order for the slot nuts to partially engage below the upper webs of the T-shaped groove.
Suspensions from Demag Cranes & Components GmbH are also known within the scope of their so-called KBK III system and can be inserted from the top into a longitudinal opening of a C-shaped profile head—which is open at the top—of a rail. For this purpose, a support plate of the suspension is rotated by 90 degrees, as it is inserted through the longitudinal opening, and is then rotated back by 90 degrees so that the ends of the support plate now engage, in the manner of a slot nut, behind web ends of the profile head which delimit the longitudinal opening. Then, the support plate is prevented from being rotated back and displaced in the longitudinal direction of the longitudinal opening by being screwed to an outwardly adjacent counter-plate. This type of suspension allows a free and retroactive attachment of the suspension to the rail without disassembling the rail.